Blossom to Blossom
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Before Halloween, a small, but unforgetful story happens back... not just a story, but it might answer why Tsubomi Hanasaki is chosen to be Cure Blossom... Along with her, is the memory of the invasion of Iraq... PS: Cross-over too!


**_The Iraq war…_**

 ** _A moment that no one will forget…_**

* * *

#####

2003

During the preparation of the American, British and their allies, Dora-the-Kid, El Matadora, Dora-med III met Dorashington, an old friend, who always kept traditional George Washington's military uniform…

"Well said, do you think this war is legal?" Dorashington asked.

"It is not my opinion, Dorashington!" Kid calmed his face, looking around. He saw the military air base located near Iraqi border. They were in Turkish territory.

"A lot of thing will answer. Right now, the Government's secret profiles were exploded to you guys. Only you guys know! If you let somebody else, especially our Generals, realize it, you will all get fired." Dorashington bowed, but not happy at all. Not because he was in front of Kid, but about the files. He gave it to Kid: "I think… you can see…"

"Really?"

They read it, a day before the invasion…

And…

…

…

…

#####

Meanwhile, in the street of Baghdad, three to four little fairies moving along…

"Mepple! Something is not right… Why should we find a PreCure there?"

"Mipple! I bet you will know where she is…"

These fairies were looking for a Cure. It had been for a long time! They did not see any new Cure since 40 years. But their adventure seemed to be failed… soon…

"No, why?"

Surprisingly, someone had…

"أنا زوجك، أنت عذراء قليلاً…" ( _I am your husband, you little virgin…_ )

"البقاء بعيداً عن لي!" ( _Stay away from me!_ )

Then these little fairies saw a clash! A girl, looked just 13, fighting with a man looked 36. She did not cover her head like any Islamic women…

And they saw something… shine on her…

"Her heart! She has flower heart!"

This fairy then quickly launched a blow. The man inside got a total butthurt from a far attack, which made him blind. This guy looked like an idiot, since he could not see it, he had to yell: "HELP!" But sadly, he still saw nothing.

Waiting for this, the girl escaped…

She tried to escape further. She thought Allah had been with her, protect her from dangerous! As she was running, she was a Muslim, but she seemed to dislike Islam.

"لا أصدق… الإسلام يمكن أن يوافق على مثل هذه الأمور…" ( _I can't believe… Islam can approve such of these things…_ )

Suddenly, she heard the sounds! It was…

About the fairies, they also…

"What?"

"What is happening… No way!"

All of them just looked into the sky, and mentioned it… It was…

#####

"HOLD ON! AIR STRIKE BEGIN!"

The United States Air Force began their massive attacks in total Iraq! Their mission? Overthrow Saddam Hussein! Dora-the-Kid, El Matadora, Dora-med III and Dorashington commanded it.

"Jump down, man! We must find the chemical weapon!"

"ARGH!" The gang replied like pirates and jumped down from the B-52 modern! The United States Air Force had deployed special B-52 squad, which only four of them, The Doraemons' gang.

"RAISE THE FLAG OF THE USA!"

And… when they went down easily and peacefully, the first blast occurred near Baghdad.

#####

The fires were everywhere! Bombing, blasting, killing, a lot of people were running away. The civilians…

"Oh no…"

The United States Air Force had begun their war in Iraq. The girl, suddenly ran away, like nothing else. She feared her "husband", and now, she even feared the fires. But the fairies…

"Here is she! Get her!"

They followed her behind. In spite of affections of US' bombings, they still chased the girl. She did not realize the fairies either.

"يمكن أنا البقاء على قيد الحياة؟ أو… سيموت الشباب؟" ( _Can I survive? Or… I will die young?_ )

Baghdad was under the raids. The American-British coalition forces together bombed the city. The attacks caused damage in entire of Baghdad, although huge anti-aircraft weapons were used by the Iraqis.

"Hurry! Get out now before too late!"

Iraqi propaganda started: "وقد بدأت الغزاة الأمريكيين حربهم ضد العراق الأقوياء **!** التوحد تحت الله والكريم الرئيس العراقي صدام حسين، ووقف الغزاة الأمريكيين **!** " ( _ **American invaders have begun their war against mighty Iraq! Unite under Allah and Holy President Saddam Hussein, stop the American invaders!**_ ) But the girl, she did not care! The only thing, was running away! Now, the attacks had been increased! About these fairies, they…

"WAIT! WAIT! DON'T GO!"

She did not speak English, how could they hope from it? These fairies then used a special device, to convince her from fears…

"Please…"

They used its heads, tried to connect to her head. The girl quickly listening it and she did turn her back. She saw…

"Huh? What… who… are… you?"

#####

"General Panetta said about Iraqi invasion, damn it! Did Donald Rumsfeld mind on?" El Matadora questioned about that.

"What do you know? Donald said this is 'top secret'! And so we can't resist the order!" Dorashington concerned about El's question as he also knew less about the operation which America was heading for. They were now in Baghdad!

"We have only 4 weeks to know anything about the chemical weapons before it is used for bad thing!"

"The Defense Minister gave us only few evidences! Others, we have to seek by our own."

"Oh really?"

Dora-med, El, Kid and Dorashington concerned, even quarreled about the standard of the operation. They did not know enough meaning of it since the Government said nothing much.

So far, only Dora-med is Arab, he speaks Arabic…

"Okay, it is not easy! I am Dora-med, I am an Arab, from Saudi Arabia! But I have a residence in Iraq! If you wanna survive, follow me!"

"I know!" Kid agreed to let Dora-med III did everything he want! And they moved away from the ruins of Baghdad, to find the house of Dora-med. He mostly lives with Arashin, the Big Boss from Riyadh, so this was the first time he came home…

And…

"Here! This is my house!" He pointed into an old-sand house, small and simple! It located near the monument of Saddam Hussein, not hard for them.

"Clever place, Med!" Dora-the-Kid smiled: "You lived in Iraq since 1995, no need to say!"

"Go inside before something news!" Dorashington forced all to enter before Iraqi troops could be deployed. The time would never be enough. And so…

"GO GO GO! GET INSIDE!"

And they reached. All! No one was hurt! Okay!

#####

"So…" Surprisingly, she turned her head to the fairies… By using special contact, they could speak to her…

"Yes, you are the Pretty Cure we are looking! My name is Chypre!" The little fairy smiled: "You are the PreCure!"

"Huh? Okay?" She did not really understand…

"My name is Coffret! And they are Mepple and Mipple. What's your name?"

"My name is… Laisha! I am from Iraq. And I am a Kurd." She introduced herself to Coffret, Chypre, Mepple and Mipple. Now, they did try to connect to her. They tried to introduce her power and ability…

"So, Laisha, you are now officially…"

Suddenly, a bomb blasted the ground, making it failed! Realizing danger, she put four of them moved away from the battle, as she tried to reach a safety bunker…

For all night, she had to do everything! This was why the fairies were not success… It'd happened now…

#####

And so be it, this clash happened everyday! Iraqi Forces clashed with US Air Force. Iraqis had to suffer higher casualties. It was the second week after the attack.

"And…"

Now, Kid, Med, El and Washington (Dorashington's nickname), stood up. For a week, they were stuck at Med's home, could not go out. Dora-med III was the only one allowed to go, as the others had to go hide and seek with Iraqi security.

"The Iraqi religion and ethnic polices, ssss… they are everywhere!"

"Silent!" Dora-med warned: "If you keep arguing like this, soon these spies will catch us! We still have 2 weeks to go…"

"Not anymore!" Dorashington quickly claimed, with full eyes! He never acted like that so far… And… he just said:

"The Pentagon has ordered us to finish on two weeks! This meant this is our last 7 days."

"WHAT?" El Matadora got angered: "DAMN IT! I AM NOT AMERICAN, AND I CANNOT UNDERSTAND THE WAY THE AMERICANS WORK, ETC…"

"What the…" It shocked all of them when Dora-the-Kid: "So now, we only have this week? We have gone for over two weeks, only got small information, and received nothing?"

"It is just like bringing us into a dark Halloween!" Dora-the-Kid continued. But they calmed. They worked together until…

"Kid, when you are in madness, I, at least, had brought a good new!"

It was Med. Dora-med III's voice caused Kid to notice…

"What?"

"Well, here! I heard that a man, 50 years old, commanding a top secret Iraqi labors, nickname _Boom_. And he is a Turkish descent born in an Iraqi Turkmen family."

Dora-med III's answer caused them all to notice who he was. Now, they seemed to be very amazed…

"So after two weeks, you did this?" Dorashington thanked Med: "Thanks… for your help."

"You are welcome! But now, when we have only one week left, you should listen to me if you want a safety return!" Dora-med told everyone to gather themselves before the Iraqi security could patrol the street. Since two weeks' raids, entire of Iraq was under red alert.

"Well then… move out!"

#####

Laisha, for over two weeks, only escaped and escape. Those fairies did not know how to convince her, since the raids were too fearful than their appearances. They tried twice after the first one, but unsuccessful.

"Why? Laisha, wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She scared so much. Her fear caused the flower to be dry, this was not their wish: "Laisha?"

Laisha hid under the bed. She was now, too afraid and too fears. She… she looked like that: she had pink hair, and she was!

"Hhhhh…"

The fairies only felt sorry for it. They never thought she would be so scared like that. Only that feeling could have caused this, must be the attacking wave! Hiding inside a house, could not face the reality.

And the fears continued to grow…

The fairies, they…

"Laisha, please… don't scare."

Coffret comforted her by power, but seemed she not notice on it. She did not! She just cared to survive. Far from now, Mesopotamia was not a magical place since Saddam Hussein. She just saw… controversy…

"How… how can it be… wait, how can you know my language…"

She mentioned to the fairies. The fairies, just gave a laugh: "Laisha, we are not like you. We knew you from a surprise moment. We think… you are a good girl. So we… just help you…"

"Help? What can you know from it? I am a Kurdish, we always got beaten, and slaughtered by the Arabs! Iraq is not your place… go away!"

Laisha covered back her head, she tried to hide herself from prostitution. She did not listen to them. It was the last days of the air strike, as the US announced to deploy troops in Iraq, according from a newsline outside Baghdad.

"If it were Europe…"

She just dreamed. THINK! No future, no love, only bomb, war and massive killing. No wonder…

"Please… if you can… release me… from this world…"

Hearing her wish, all fairies got scared: she wanted to die?

Suddenly, she found that… inside that house, she…

"Hhh, what?"

#####

Entire of the gang squad had moved away. After using a secret tunnel to escape from the security, now the biggest thing was to find out the lab. The lab, according from Dora-med III, was close to Saddam Hussein's President Palace.

"So there it is! The lab…"

They moved towards to watch the lab. The lab was under construction, but not completed when the US began their air strike. However, after the Pentagon cut down a week of them, they must do it fast because it was their last week.

"Hurry!"

Dorashington said but Dora-the-Kid just stopped. He and Dora-med III heard something…

"Hold on, Washington! You need to hear this!"

"Kid?" Dorashington and El Matadora stopped directly. From the tunnel underground, they heard…

…

"بسرعة! حرق منها قبل فوات الأوان! أن الأمريكيين سوف يأتون إلى هنا أي لحظة!" ( _Quickly! Burn them down before too late! The Americans will come here any moment!_ )

"سريعة! سريعة!" ( _QUICK! QUICK!_ )

…

"They are going to burn down the lab!" Dora-med III warned: "Hurry! Destroy this way, now!"

"Sure it is." Dora-the-Kid then used a bomb, made by the US Army: _the Thunderbolt_! _The Thunderbolt_ is a massive weapon, used by the US Military in order for their operation against terrorists. The bomb can explode far than over 5-10 kilometers according from the time the host given for.

"30 seconds to escape! NOW!"

All of them moved away… and waited… waited…

…waited…

…waited…

…and…

…

…

…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

#####

The blast quickly happened. Meanwhile, Laisha found a tunnel! A secret tunnel! It was not like a normal tunnel, but a militarily tunnel!

"أنه من المستحيل! الذين يمكن أن تفعل هذا…" ( _It is impossible! Who can do this…_ )

"WOW! A TUNNEL!" Chypre seemed to be interested about it, but Coffret saw the…

" **FIRE! DON'T GO DOWN!** " Coffret yelled. They saw the burning tunnel! A ton of fire! The fire moved in entire of the tunnel. But lucky that, the tunnel was under the ground for over 80 meters.

And they were alive!

"Oh my!" Mepple worried: "If this caused a blast for just only 40 meters, it would destroy the house!"

"هو لم يكن سهلاً! هذا هو… نفق كبير! وهو مبنى على…" ( _It is never been easy! This is… a large tunnel! It is built for…_ )

"Let's go! The fire is gone!" Mepple encouraged everyone as they looked down and followed the move…

#####

"ونحن قد تعرضت للهجوم! الدخلاء هم داخل!" ( _We have been attacked! Intruders are inside!_ )

They put weapons, but they were all knocked down by a ranger! The others began to shoot, but invalid.

"منظمة الصحة العالمية؟ من أنت؟" ( _WHO? WHO ARE YOU?_ )

A huge Arabic voice replied: "قد فهمت لي ابدأ، ولكن أنا أعرف لك!" ( _You may never understand me, but I know you!_ )

"الجاسوس الكويتي! تجسس كويتية… الجاسوس ربما المملكة العربية السعودية… ربما أكثر من ذلك، أنهم حلفاء لأمريكا…" ( _Kuwaiti spy! Kuwaiti spy… Maybe Saudi Arabian spy… Maybe more, they are close allies of America…_ )

"Not really!" they stepped up, warned the group of scientists and guards: "We have been waiting for you, Kabir!"

"The Americans…" The big man appeared: "So… these fucking Americans, you have begun…"

"It is not a Crusader, but… just… the Russians will not assist Iraq this time."

It was Dora-the-Kid. Kid showed his air cannon in front of Kabir's face. His name, Kabir, mentioned them to…

"Wait… Kabir, you are…"

They were goddamn realizing an unbelievable truth. Dora-med III, and Dora-the-Kid, shouldn't be…

"Your face, your brain, your way to speak…"

His way, never talked much, but he always covered himself! It was…

" _Boom_! You are _Boom_!"

"So you have realized!" Also, Kabir/Boom was a total truth-speaker, but he never cared much. He just put the pistol, which is made in Israel, and bought in Turkey: "Boom is my nickname! My real name: Hassan Kabir Görçek! I am Turkish and Iraqi citizens, which allowed me to become… an Iraqi Turkmen.

"Boom, you are madness! You built this underground lab?" Dorashington quickly recognized Boom after his name revealed: "Boom, this is a disgrace! You are looking for a total war in Middle East?"

"I thought you did not know, but… yes it is!" Boom smiled in darkness: "It is my plan! I want to build a chemical-biological lab, to investigate and create weapons that cause damage for the mankind!" He laughed for a while…

…

"However, my plan is not finished due to your appearance! You American rednecks have always been troublemakers, you inferior whores…" Boom angered toward them after seeing Kid, Matadora, Med and Washington…

…

"You are wrong!" Washington claimed: "Only you want it! No one wants war! I bet that!" Washington however, could not stop Boom's madness! Now, Boom…

"You dirty Americans, you have ruined my plan. But no worry, I have a base in Syria, which you never know!" Boom laughed as he ordered a man, who wore like a ninja…

"Talal, KILL THEM!"

Talal, a ninja, was a fat man. His weight was over 200 kilograms. Unbelievable! This man…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"SPILT OUT! **FIGHT!** " El Matadora shouted as the fires started! Two sides' battle, began…

#####

Laisha and the fairies: Coffret, Mepple, Mipple and Chypre, suffered a lot from it! But they were almost reached the closest way to escape from the dusk of Baghdad…

"We are going to leave this dusty place…"

Coffret was so happy, too happy that she did not mention about Laisha's strange actions. She heard about the noise…

"الانتظار، ما هو هذا الضجيج؟" ( _Wait, what is that noise?_ )

She tried to take closer and closer, but…

#####

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** " The lab was totally destroyed, but no sign of Talal or Boom! Only the group of guards was all shot down by 4 of them.

"Shit! He is gone! Where is he now?"

"I don't know, but… he had gone into the…" Dora-med III did shoot into the ceiling as the gang discovered a…

"MANSION! TOTAL MANSION!"

Dorashington led the gang up into the ground of the mansion where they quickly recognized it was…

"Hahaha, so you found me? As you can see, when you started the shooting, you did not know where was the ninja! Now, after all the guards were killed, you will see he come."

Hassan laughed high, as for them, now, they saw a total man. Ninja Talal! Talal, so for total moment of battle, did not participate the fight, but hid himself waiting for The Doraemons…

"I am ready to kill them!"

The fat ninja… El Matadora must claim it was hard to get…

#####

"Here!" Mepple pointed at the building underground, but they were too scared after seeing many of dead bodies…

"الكثير لقصة ضخمة…" ( _Too much for a massive story…_ ) Laisha could only say that… she just watched the destructions of the room…

"Who did that?" Coffret said as Mipple was too scared: "AH-CHOO!"

They never mentioned too much about it, except that was not their wish. The thing was, the clash between these people, must be very tense! Unless…

"Hey, was the ceiling…"

#####

The gang of The Doraemons, with 4 personnel: Dora-the-Kid, El Matadora, Dora-med III and led by Dorashington, now were in deep trouble.

"Man, this guy is good!"

He threw grenades, causing explosion inside! The bad thing was, the chemical plan, was not discovered…

"Where is this?"

Hassan knew no more time to wait, so he decided to use…

…

About that, Kid, El and Med must fight to death! The ninja was too big and too strong, so despite his speed was not fast, he could still smash everything!

"God shit…"

"Damn it, he was too strong! Too fat! And…"

In angered, Dora-med almost burnt himself to become a giant, but quickly enough, a girl…

"ما يحدث هناك؟" ( _What is happening there?_ )

"What?" It was annoyed by a girl. She had pink-haired and her body looked… clean. Herself…

"You should not be here! It is too dangerous!" Dorashington shouted slowly: "A girl like you… please… go away!" Of course she did not speak English. She got lucky when she could communicate with the fairies, but without them, she could not.

And…

"WAIT! LAISHA! USE MY CURE, AND CHANGE YOURSELF!" Coffret convinced her to do that before too late for it. Meanwhile, after a moment…

"So… Americans, you still make me jealous on it!" Ninja Talal got a total smash: "So, I think you need a lesson!" He suddenly transformed himself! Now, the gang just realized: he had become a mad werewolf!

"WHAT?" Washington shouted: "IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR A MAN…" He found that Hassan had pointed into Talal's body a special drug, which would make him…

"It is worse than I thought."

He was now turning into madness! He attacked crazy, like a beast! Like the beast from _Beauty and the Beast_ , but much worse.

"GET OUT!"

They fired back, but not useful. Their cannons were not strong enough to hurt him! They kept firing…

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Their bullets were the only way to avoid Talal. The mansion was being destroyed from it. Both of them knew the damage affections, but with this fat guy in, it could be more…

About Laisha, Coffret spread power into her…

"Now, go and turn yourself on!"

Laisha did not understand it much, but after picking this thing, she…

…

…

…

"إذا كنت ترغب في ذلك، ثم سأفعل ذلك، للمرة الأولى!" ( _If you wish for it, then I will do it, for the first time!_ )

…

Back to the clashing, Dora-the-Kid must cover itself…

"SHIT!"

El Matadora, even stronger, was no match on Talal. He could use his Matador only…

"Shit… never mentions…"

And when they were in danger… that the ninja would kill him, suddenly…

"No one… is allowed… to touch on them…"

A girl, appeared to be like… she wore a thing like, a… everything on her body was pink. She was…

"The wisdom, the call, the voice of falling rose! **The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!** "

She looked like Japanese blossom! True it was! Laisha Karaş, Kurdish girl, on board!

"Blossom, Cherry Blossom, representing the beauty and circle of life!"

"Cherry Blossom!?" El Matadora wondered why until… they saw…

…

"(No need to worry. Here I am!)"

Dora-nikov finally appeared. Nikov watched the fighting scene, but he thought it was three-side war…

"(Huh?)"

But before he participated, he saw the girl first. She was dressing pink, having a difficult accent of voice. Her hair was tied with a little cherry rose…

"(It is… no way…)"

They put the guns, ready to fight back as they could. The force knew that only attacking now would change their story. But…

"You don't need to do that!"

"Wait, how do you know English…" El Matadora was too surprised, but after they heard a call from their partner, they now had to retreat…

"Damn… a helicopter will come any moment! QUICK!"

While they said, Dorashington by somehow, had seen something strange! He looked down and…

"Oh my Gosh… is this…"

…

About Cure Blossom/Laisha, the Kurdish girl had to begin her journey. She put herself into a massive clash, by hitting a sudden attack from Talal!

"القرف، أنت الدهون وكبيرة جداً!" ( _Shit, you are quite fat and big!_ )

He continued. He attacked like ninja! He threw arrows, even put pistols! He put katanas too! He tried to hit her many times, but unsuccessful.

"نينجا، ما يكفي من المرح! إذا كنت تريد، هنا!" ( _Ninja, fun enough! If you want, here!_ )

She stroke! She put her foot in front of Talal, and kicked his face! She needed more than that! She then shouted:

"أنت الرعب للبشرية! تذهب بعيداً، شيطان!" ( _You are the terror of mankind! Go away, demon!_ )

Kurdish girl Laisha kicked ninja Talal a hard kick! She never felt strong like today! Kurdish girl, thanked for the communication from Chypre and Mipple, could speak English through their voice.

And she fought like a real warrior! A Cure!

"Hhhhh…"

She jumped, higher than anyone expected. Meanwhile, ninja Talal did not even mention that, he tried to jump but his stomach prevented him from a high distance. With this, he must use arrows, threw into the sky…

"WAHAHHHHHHHHH…"

"DWAHT…" Laisha/Blossom had to control body from the arrows' flying. They flew to her, directly! And…

About Kid, he yelled: "We can't leave like that! GO BACK AND FIGHT!"

Matadora nodded: "RIGHT…"

"You are correct!" Dora-med III confirmed: "FROM NOW, GO GO GO!" Dora-nikov, who arrived, also attacked ninja Talal, while Dorashington, quickly ran into Talal…

When Talal was causing threats to Blossom, suddenly…

"DIE NINJA TALAL!"

"Hhhh?" Talal did not realize, so he got a big punch, from Nikov! Nikov beat him hard, as he lost balance…

"NOW!" Washington screamed loud, he jumped into Talal: "GO DIE YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!" He hit him with a note from it. The fat ninja could not maintain balance due to his weight, as he fully fell down underground…

And he was…

"ما… كيف يمكن لأنها… اللعنة، أن لاحظت قبل…" ( _What the… how can they… Damn, I should have noticed before…_ )

"Too late now! Blossom rising, show off!" Coffret and Laisha/Blossom united power, then put it into a special strength that only they could do:

"POWER UP… RISING…!"

" **The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom! Pink Forte Wave!** " Laisha screamed high as her power reached enough to blow up! Her target? Ninja Talal was her target!

And so…

"هاه؟ البقاء بعيداً عن لي…" ( _Huh? STAY AWAY FROM ME…_ ) Talal cried but too late. The quick blast shocked him and with his sudden wounds, he could not stand the affections. He later fell down…

"لا! لا! لا!" ( _NO! NO! NO!_ )

And Talal… blew up with entire of the mansion…

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid turned his head: "Well… who sent you there, Nikov?"

"(Tom, Jerry and Butch. Brave boys!)" Dora-nikov claimed, then, Dorashington and Dora-med III quickly gave a question…

"Hold on!"

"What?"

"Where is Boom?"

"BOOM?" They searched around, and found that, in the ruins of Baghdad, Boom had escaped! People in the city had left, but the air strike…

…

"Laisha! Laisha Karaş! You have succeeded!" Coffret and Chypre hugged while Mepple and Mipple enjoyed it too. But unlucky, when she just transformed into her human being,…

"Well… thank you for understanding me… I thought you can't speak my language, but now…"

An aircraft had been…

…

…

…

…

"LOOK OUT! **BOMB!** " Washington cried hard, as all of The Doraemons took a shelter! But Laisha realized it too late! The four fairies ran out with her and it was…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

It hit right on the ruins of the mansion of Hassan Kabir Görçek/Boom! It must be an aircraft of the United States, or Britain! This was the day 27.

And as for them, The Doraemons just walked out from the collapses…

"The bomb… it was too… no wonder the United States is no.1 military power!" Dora-med III had to be scared about American military power.

But with the fairies, they soon found that…

"LAISHA! LAISHA!"

Laisha, she was under blood bath. The bomb had affected to her body: one of her stomach, was now under blood… Cure Blossom was about to die so soon… She was too young… and she had a lot of projects… but now…

"I am sorry… So… so sorry…"

"Please, don't die so early!" Coffret cried.

"Huhu… I hate war…" Chypre cried too. The fairies could not hold their tears, poor Laisha, the newest Cure they just met for 3 weeks…

"Don't cry… soon… one day… you will find out another Blossom…" Laisha whispered her last wish: "She… she will be okay… not like… me…"

In her weakness voice, The Doraemons, like Dorashington, also shocked. He bowed his body down…

"What a shame of mankind! Why… why…"

"(I doubt… it must be… the opening… of the Middle East's chaos…)" Dora-nikov worried. Dora-the-Kid watched around and mentioned: "Chaos? It is not…"

About Laisha, she used her last breath, to tell Coffret, Chypre, Mepple and Mipple…

"I guess… this girl… she… she is shy… wearing… glasses… and she had pink-haired… like… like me…"

Like a prophet, she predicted… like: "…and she… she would be difference… you… may think… It is just… my thinking…"

And…

…

…

…

El said: "She is dead!"

"HUHUHU…" The four fairies cried so much! So far, they felt guilty on the death of Laisha! Coffret and Chypre, they wanted them to bury her after the massive air strike in Iraq. The Doraemons, they accepted…

…and after the end of the day, Dora-med III read the Koran, and did it… in Islamic tradition…

Coffret, Chypre, Mepple and Mipple just saw a blossom… it flew away, going somewhere in this world… from Laisha's grave…

…

…

…

…peacefully…

…

 _After that 27 days of air strike, President George W. Bush announced that his troops would be deploy to Iraq, starting the invasion of Iraq led by the United States, United Kingdom, Poland and Australia._

 _And in the end of May, the coalition military had seized entire of Iraq, successfully overthrown Saddam Hussein's regime. On May 1_ _st_ _, Baghdad was occupied by the coalition,_

 _The Doraemons was ordered to maintain in Iraq, and they also helped CIA on the capture of Saddam Hussein, in December the same years…_

 _However, the war in Iraq had caused affections, which forced them to stay until 2009. Dora-the-Kid also converted to Islam through the days in Iraq…_

 _But after Hussein Kabir/Boom was murdered by Kid's vengeance (unknown reason), Kid converted into Orthodox Christianity, and…_

…

* * *

#####

Today…

It was before Halloween, in Kibougahana,…

"氏のトニー ・ ブレアー、イギリスの元総理大臣は、イラク戦争中に起きたことに対して正式に謝罪しています。" ( _Ex-Prime Minister of the UK, Mr. Tony Blair, has officially apologized for what happened during the Iraq war._ )

The regional TV showed this new, but Dora-the-Kid threw the table in madness: " **IT IS TOO LATE NOW, BLAIR!** " Dora-nikov convinced him to be careful, as Kid's action was in front of many of people inside the bar! They were all appalled…

"I am sorry… but… it is too painful… what happened in Iraq… I can't… handle it…" Dora-the-Kid felt sorry, as he bowed his head down in hurt…

Then, a woman came from…

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine!" Dora-the-Kid abandoned this bar, and left into the gate. Dora-med III convinced Kid but…

Kid just stood up, and he saw a girl…

…

"Ahh, this is my granddaughter!" The old lady said: "Her name is Tsubomi Hanasaki!" Dora-nikov and Dora-the-Kid soon recognized…

"So…"

#####

Turning back to Iraq many years ago, Kid and Nikov, Med III listened about Laisha's prediction, which even Laisha never thought before her death…

#####

But it had become true! Tsubomi Hanasaki looks close! As they can see: pink-haired, wearing glasses and shy! Too much kind of things linked to Laisha's prediction.

"So she is Tsubomi Hanasaki?" Kid asked.

"Yes!" The old lady smiled: "I just visit this bar tonight, my first visit. I am not interested about going to bar, but because of their story…"

"Their story?" Kid remembered back to the fairies… and he found that… it was not just…

"So… what's your name?" Kid asked once again: "You must be very close, don't you?"

"My name is Kaoruko, and I am the grandmother of Tsubomi." She just revealed herself. Kid quickly gave…

…a smile…

"You do know about it, yup. Your granddaughter… she is very cute."

"It is cute, thanks!"

Kid just waited for it, and he…

"So what do you really know about me?"

"Well, your story, and your friends! They are amazing, if I were not wrong." Kaoruko did not feel bad for her words: "Then you are okay with it. I don't want to take down your heart… but… just like Cherry Blossom…"

Kid opened his eyes: Tsubomi Hanasaki, she is Cure Blossom! The new one! So, the thing fled away from Laisha's grave, was the main affection brought Tsubomi like this.

"The girl, well said… after this at all…"

"From Iraq to Japan!" Dora-med III agreed.

"Since then, welcome back to Iraq many years ago!"

And they looked back on it…

#####

Tsubomi Hanasaki walked on the road of the town, she never felt… likely before Halloween…

"Well, I can't believe…"

"True it is, Sis!" Potpourri said. When Itsuki and Erika had its own job, the three gathered together with Tsubomi. Suddenly…

Near somewhere, close into a small cemetery from 60 meters, a soul of a girl arrived into Tsubomi…

And she had…

"Tsubomi…"

"Huh? Who are you?"

In front of her, a… a spirit… existed… she stood there…

"Tsubomi… thank you… for continuing…"

"Wait, who are you?" Tsubomi seemed a bit of scared, but Coffret and Chypre recognized: "Laisha!"

"Coffret, Chypre… I have gone for about 10 years now… but… I still cannot rest… in peace… But with your existence, Tsubomi… I… I can… be… in peace… now…"

Laisha just said that. But Tsubomi wanna hold for more longer so…

"But where are you from exactly? Please… tell me."

"I am… from…" Laisha just told something, but suddenly, her heart grew up into a warning: "…but no matter how is this… I think… you must be careful… your friends… will have… a dangerous journey… in…"

"In where?" Tsubomi only asked for this, but she only warned…

"Iraq… or Yemen. They will all wait… you for this…"

Laisha's last words warned the succeeding PreCure, especially to Hanasaki, before she turned back into her world. Tsubomi never thought about this, right few days before Halloween…

With a special… guide…

#####

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-med III walked away as Dora-nikov followed Kaoruko.

"I can't believe it…"

"Yes it is."

Then, they saw a bright spirit moving away. She just gave a smile into them…

"Farewell… my heroes."

Kid and Med just watched it, before it disappeared and returned into the stars. Their hearts just felt broken…

"If this is… a sign?"

"More than that."

Dora-med III's last comment, might take not much words, but it had strength and believe. They… they were just…

…

"Farewell, Cure!"

And they walked away. In their memories of Iraq war, it was…

…

…

…

"Soon, we will meet again, in Iraq, or Syria, Libya…"

#####

With Tsubomi, she just thought a lot…

"What is that mean all about?"

But she would never know… if she did not start her journey… now…

* * *

 **From Blossom to Blossom**


End file.
